


7 minutes with Annie

by season_Rayne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Collage, F/F, Female x Female, Modern AU, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, NSFW, collage AU, collage au attack on titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/season_Rayne/pseuds/season_Rayne
Summary: Who would have thought, that things would end up like this? Deciding to go to a party with your friend, And now you are in the closet for seven whole minutes with a girl you have always had a crush on. Annie Leonhart.You wish it would have lasted longer then seven minutes. Well, maybe it will.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Annie Leonhart/fem reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	7 minutes with Annie

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by that one Eren x reader seven minutes fan fiction. I could not find the author and there are so many seven minutes in heaven with Eren so I couldn’t find it. BUT, I’m sure you all know which fic I’m talking about ;)

Today has been a very long day. It wasn’t bad but it wasn’t good. Your collage classes just seem to be getting harder and harder and you were honestly tired of it. Half of your work didn’t make sense to you and it was stressful. You sighed as you leaned back onto the headboard of your bed, staring at your computer with your work on it, you are currently debating if you should give up on it or try again. It was like a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other. Both making valid points in your mind. So you decided to do a bit of both. Your idea was to just take a break on it for now and hopefully get back to it because it sadly can’t be ignored but it can be put off. You sit back up and shut your laptop making sure it made a ‘click’ noise to confirm it was closed, then you put it to the side of your bed. 

You felt like maybe a nap wouldn’t be so bad. Even though, deep down you knew you would feel to tired and groggy to do any work, but you decided to ignore that fact. But before you could even get comfortable your roommate and best friend came in. She had a certain look in her eyes that showed you she had something she really wanted to tell you. She ran over quickly to your bed and sat down. Almost sitting on your legs if you didn’t move them in time. 

“Hey, what’s up?” You ask smiling a bit. You didn’t want to be mean and tell her you were about to take a nap. Because you have seen people shoot her excitement down and it was honestly sad and painful to see. 

“Okay well first, what are your plans for tonight?” She asked. You already knew where this was going. She heard about a party. She was invited, and was told she could bring a friend. But not wanting to shoot her excitement down, you pretended to not know what she was about ask “No, no plans I guess” You said. She nodded in response, “Okay are you ready?” She asked with a growing smile. “Yes I am, what’s up?” You say. “Okay so first you have to promise to hear me out all the way.” She said sternly.

”Okay I promise” you said with unison. “Okay so at a sorority house not to far from here there is a party going on, and luckily I know most of the girls there because I went to middle school with most of them.” She explained. “There is one big party, and then a smaller one that will go on in the basement of the house, and that smaller one is the one we're going to” She said with a smile in hopes that will make you consider going. She knew you weren’t ones for parties, or being involved with large groups of people. 

“So...I was thinking...if you wanted to, you can come with me?” She asked with a pleading look in her eyes. You sat up more, and sighed you decided to think about it. It was pretty much decided that you were going to abandon your remaining school work. And you haven’t been out to a party in a very long time. Plus it might not be so bad to get out. There is more pros than there were cons. “Alright, sure” you said. “You see, I knew you were going to say that and- wait what?” She said, her eyes widening. “Really?” She asked excitedly, her brown almost gold eyes glowing. “Yeah, why not, I mean if what you say is true?” You say. “Yes it is!” She said jumping off your bed. “You're for real right? This isn’t a prank or a joke?” She asked. 

Seeing her happy made you happy. “Yes I’m serious” You said standing up from your bed as well. “Awesome! I’m glad!” She said. “You, like, never leave the dorm so...” She said walking off to the closet. You rolled your eyes behind her back. You didn’t want to admit it but she was right. The only time you left was when you were going to classes or getting food. 

“Okay so what time does this party start?” You asked looking out the window, seeing it was still kinda bright out. “Oh it starts at dark so we have time” She said rummaging through the closet for something to wear. “Sasha....please don’t destroy the closet” You say with a look of concern on your face. She waved her hand at you in response. “Should I go for a dress or something else...?” She said mainly, talking to herself. “What are you gonna wear?” She asked. 

You're not a dress type of person. “Probably a pair of black shorts, and maybe just a....uh...I don’t know about the shirt, I’ll probably just go in a simple outfit to be honest” You said shrugging. “No, that won’t do” she said, she stood up and turned at you. She held up a black yet see-through shirt and black bra that was attached to the inside of it. “With your shorts this will look amazing!” She said. 

You examined it. Not sure it was much your style, a part of you said it showed too much but the other part was saying to just go for it. You slowly took it from her hands. “Okay...sure...” you said. To which she exclaimed “Awesome!” Then she instantly returned back to destroying the closet even after you said not to.

”Okay perfect for me!” She said standing up. “What do you think about this for me?” She asked for your opinion anyway, her outfit was pretty much matching yours. Except she had a black skirt, that wasn’t too long or too short. And the same top as yours. You started to remember her accidentally ordering both of the shirts. She meant to only order one but she accidentally spilt her drink on her laptop, and in a hurry to clean it up...she pressed random buttons in the process and accidentally ordered two...or maybe even three? You don't remember. 

“Looks great” You said. Happy to be some-what matching with her. “Okay cool!” She said throwing her picked out outfit on the bed. “Okay so makeup-“ This time you decided to stop her. Her make-up skills were actually amazing but not exactly on other people. “It’s okay” You said holding up your right hand to stop her talking, you smile to show you weren’t exactly shooting down her idea of doing your make-up. “I can do my make-up and if I need help I’ll let you know.” You said, and she nodded. “Okay, sure!” She said. 

“Since I take a while to get ready, I’m gonna go ahead and get started" Sasha said practically glowing since you agreed to go. “Go for it.” For you it didn’t take as long, you didn’t put much make-up on yourself so you knew it wouldn’t take you very long to get ready. You spin on one heel and turn back to your bed. 

As you sat on your bed. You watched Sasha apply her make-up at her desk. She looked very focused. After watching her for a bit you decided to open up your laptop but not to do work but to play random popular games. 

For the first time in a while you felt kinda excited about going to a party. Since it’s been a while....it might not be too bad. Who knows? You might meet a special someone, or possibly get some more friends. You were definitely curious to see what the night had planned for you.


End file.
